Nicole Brennan
Nicole Brennan is Isaac Clarke's girlfriend and his primary reason for joining the crew of the USG Kellion. She is the Chief Medical Officer onboard the USG Ishimura. She was witness to the Ishimura's descent into ruin, during which she sends the distress call to Isaac. She appears in both Dead Space and Dead Space: Extraction. Events of Dead Space: Extraction In the prequel, [[Dead Space: Extraction| Dead Space: Extraction]], Nicole inspects the four survivors from the Aegis VII colony after they are arrested for smuggling themselevs onboard. She determines them to be clean of the infection spreading in the colony, though in doing so, accidentally triggers a lockdown, forcing McNeill to rescue them by crawling through the vents and unlocking the door from the outside. The group of survivors, led by Weller and McNeill, then take Nicole to a Security barricade and leave her with the officers there as they leave to try and find a way off of the ship. She is not seen or mentioned again until McNeill and Lexine make their way to the Shuttle Bay. On a terminal, they notice an outgoing message and discover it to be a cryptic goodbye from Nicole, which was her last message to Isaac. They are unable to intervene as she lethally injects herself in order to prevent herself from being caught by the Necromorphs. While she makes no direct mention of Isaac during the game, Lexine and McNeill hear the end of her final log, where she said "I love you. I always loved you," before she injects herself. Events of Dead Space Nicole sends a distress call to Isaac, prompting him to join the crew of the USG Kellion. Throughout Isaac's trek across the doomed vessel, she sends him messages, often ending with "I love you" or "Make Us Whole Again." Logs also show her increasing stress as the situation aboard the ship deteriorates. In Chapter 11, Isaac finally meets up with her in person after Kendra Daniels reveals herself to be a government agent and takes off with the Marker. The two call a shuttle to the Ishimura and descend to the planet's surface to retrieve the Marker and replace it on the pedestal. Isaac leaves Nicole on the shuttle as he sets the Marker, but is confronted by Daniels, who accuses him of going insane. As proof, she replays Nicole's distress call in its entirety. After her final "I love you," Nicole overdosed to avoid falling prey to the Necromorphs. Isaac had been under the influence of the Marker the entire time, which had caused Isaac to hallucinate his fallen love in order to trick him into replace the Marker to calm the Hive Mind. Upon defeating the Hive Mind and replacing the Marker, Isaac boards a shuttle and leaves both Aegis VII and the Ishimura behind. As he sits in the darkness, he hears a rustling and turns to see a Necromorph, with Nicole's likeness, lunging at him. Whether this was really Nicole or another hallucination is unknown. (During the attack it shows runic markings the Marker similar to the ones seen on monitors when Isaac sees hallucinations of Nicole. This might mean that it's a hallucination, or was simply added to make it far more disturbing). The Executive Producer of the game has confirmed that Isaac is still alive, implying that Nicole was either a hallucination or Isaac managed to fight the Necromorph off. However, it should be noted as significant that Isaac was initially locked out of the pilot compartment of the shuttle, and then the door inexplicably unlocked on its own. This would seem to imply that Nicole herself unlocked it for him, thus indicating she wasn't a hallucination. Nicole's personality Dead Space ' Nicole is first seen as the main purpose of Isaac's arrival on the ''Ishimura. She is seen in a video stating that she wants Isaac to come to the Ishimura; her body language and voice shows that she is in desperation and fearful. On board the Ishimura, Nicole is shown to be stressed dealing with the infection on board. The hallucinations Isaac faces may or may not be her personality. In the end she succumbs to all the stress dealing with both the infection and attack of the Necromorphs. She commits suicide around two to three hours before Isaac's arrival. '''Dead Space: Downfall During the infection, Nicole and a group of other medical officers are rescued by Alissa Vincent and her group, Nicole cries under a double bed while the rest of the medical officers escape. Alissa then comforts her by asking if she has a boyfriend. She nods and escapes as well. Dead Space: Extraction Nicole is seen in the ER treating Nathan McNeill along with his group. Through this, Nicole's personality can be identified closer. Nicole's voice is slightly different in the game. She seems to have a calm voice and stays vigilant. She has a very calm posture, and even refers to the infection as a "small infection". She is somewhat protective with Lexine, and she seems very devoted to her profession. As Nathan leaves for the Tram Station, Nicole decides to leave them behind in case there are survivors for her to treat. Dead Space: Extraction (Comics) These Comics offer the most detailed view of Nicole's life and personality than any other corresponding works. It also the only time where Isaac and Nicole are seen together. Her feelings toward Isaac as well as her overall social tendencies and views are focused upon greatly. Overall Her personality throughout the series suggests she was strong person but constantly breaks down amidst the chaos. She is able to redeem herself when she is needed. This characteristic that Nicole has led to questions of whether she is still alive or not. Trivia *Nicole is also seen in the animated prequel Dead Space: Downfall when Alissa Vincent asks a woman resembling Nicole if she has a boyfriend and if she wants to see him again. * Nicole, along with the morphed Jennifer Barrow, appear to be the only necromorphs with all of their hair left intact. * Through video logs acquired by Isaac, it's shown that Nicole was serving as a senior medical officer aboard the Ishimura, probably since her promotion two years ago, and departure from Isaac. She is depicted as a dedicated medical professional, who is not afraid to put her peers and colleagues in line if they appear unwilling to commit to a certain job or for lack of initiative. * Prior to the release of the Dead Space: Extraction Comics, there was some contention to Nicole's status as a physician. In the original game she refers to herself only as a "Senior Medical Officer", prompting speculation regarding her professional title aboard the Ishimura. However in the Dead Space: Extraction Comics she refers to herself, and is referred to, as Dr. Brennan. * The first letter in the name of each of the game's chapters spells out, in order, "N.I.C.O.L.E. I.S. D.E.A.D.". * In every meeting Isaac and Nicole have face-to-face in Dead Space, whatever she says ends with "I love you." or "We are whole again". * Even though the Nicole seen by the player is a hallucination created to coax Isaac into returning the Red Marker, she can be attacked by Necromorphs. (This can be seen when Nicole unlocks the door giving the player access to the beacon) Which is quite strange, especially when you consider Dr. Kyne talking to his deceased wife who can only be seen by Dr. Kyne himself. * As seen in the game, Nicole is an hallucination, but was able to be attacked by Necromorphs. There is a possibility that the marker was also able to give hallucinations to Necromorphs. Allowing them to attack Nicole but in turn was swinging in the air. *Nicole seems to look younger than Isaac, both in the game and the movie. Isaac is 43 years old, meanwhile Nicole seems to be in her 20s or 30s. *In the Dead Space: Extraction (Comics), Nicole first notes the anomaly with Lexine's scans. The comic depicts several patterns resembling Marker symbols appearing whithin her brainwaves. Whether or not these were simply an hallucination due to the marker is unknown. *Iyari Limon is the voice and likeness of Nicole. *Nicole's fate will be clear in Dead Space 2. Gallery Image:PA251157.JPG|Necromorph Nicole at the end of Dead Space. Image:Nicole-Dead-WithoutFX.jpg|Nicole at the End of Dead Space without FX. Image:Nicole-Dead-WithoutFX-Closeup.jpg|Nicole without FX when she Lunges at Isaac at the End of Dead Space. Image:Nicole_dsdownfall.jpg|Alissa Vincent meeting a frightened crew member, resembling Nicole Brennan, as seen in Dead Space: Downfall Image:Nicole_brennan.jpg File:00006.jpg Image:Together.png|Nicole and Isaac. Category:Characters Category:Dead Space: Extraction